


How to Make your Idiot Partner-in-Crime to Confess to his Crush by Fran

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conartist AU, Drabble, Fran is tired of Balthier's shit, I feel like I'm just, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, and by that she means all the, i guess, so she plot, writing for the sake of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Fran sets up a plot to end Balthier's pining.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 5





	How to Make your Idiot Partner-in-Crime to Confess to his Crush by Fran

Fran sighs. “We can drop this, Balthier. Just go, find him, start a life together. How many times have you talked about making a name for yourself and living the rest of your lives together? What changed now?”

“Well, for one thing, I didn’t want to approach him as a wanted man!” Balthier argues. “Not when he’s in a reputable job like the one he’s having now.”

“Then adopt your old name, it’s not that big of a deal.” she countered.

“Are you joking?! That’s even worse.” he complains. “His father used to work for mine, we practically grew up together. I don’t want him to feel obliged to me.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Besides, what about you? I can’t leave you alone. This job is for two, I can’t let you do this alone.”

“Hire me as your bodyguard. Problem solved.”

“I’m not approaching him, and that’s the end of it. Let’s just sell this thing now, okay?” he tries to change the topic.

“Leave that to me. I think I have the perfect one in mind.” she replies.

Obviously, she’s not going to have it end there.

-//-

Fran smiles, watching from a close distance. Balthier has gone to meet with the “buyer”, and he’s obviously freaking out, seeing as it’s Basch. She doesn’t have to be able to hear what he says to know the main deal of it. He’s freaking out, of course, because this was the last thing he wanted to happen. (Though luck. Balthier had to deal with one of Fran’s plans, and she was just as stubborn as he was.)

Basch just kneels down and pulls out a ring like the absolute madman she’s heard from Balthier that he is, because what kind of madman carries a proposal ring meant for his missing crush. He’s obviously proposing, crying, hugging it out, obviously Balthier accepted. Fran pats herself for a job well done.


End file.
